


The Family She Wanted

by daisiesinthefall



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Child Abuse, Family, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisiesinthefall/pseuds/daisiesinthefall
Summary: Andi was the 2nd oldest in her family, 4 years younger than her brother and 2 years older than her sister. She was the one who was abused and hurt, and she finally can't take it anymore.





	The Family She Wanted

"Andi!"

"Bea, go to sleep."

" _Andromeda!"_

"My god, what do you want, Beatrice?," I ask, throwing off the blanket.

"Dad wants you," she whispers, and I can tell she wishes she didn't have to. Her eyes are tearful.

I get up, and throw on my slippers because the floor is cold this time of year. Beatrice following close behind, I trudge down the stairs to the living room where my father waits for me.

"Oh, hello, Andromeda," he says coldly.

"What did you need?," I ask, wanting to get back in bed and cuddle the blankets.

"Want to explain to me why there's an inch of dust on the bookcase?"

I wanted to say something snarky, but I didn't want to get hit tonight and have another bruise to explain tomorrow. 

"Because Finnigan left for college and it was his chore." Apparently, that was the wrong response.

"At least Finn is doing something with his life! Besides, we agreed, _all_ chores are yours now if you want to eat!"

I reached my boiling point, I should've kept my mouth shut but I was done.

"We didn't agree! You threatened! I have tons of schoolwork to do! I can't do all the chores every night! That's unreasonable, and that's why you do it!"

"Watch your mouth with me, missy. I brought you into this world and I can take you out of it!," Dad yelled, his face as red as the hibiscus my mom used to grow in the backyard.

"You know what? I'm done! I am leaving and not coming back!"

Shoving past Beatrice, I made for the stairs, but Dad grabbed my wrist and yanked me back. Balling his fists, he beat me until I was black and blue and red, and my face was swollen and unrecognizable.

"Go ahead and go, you ungrateful-," he started before cutting off because Beatrice was there. 

I limped up to my room and grabbed my duffel bag and threw some necessities in. I got dressed, because I wasn't walking down the street in my pajamas.


End file.
